An Unknown
by A.B. Lynk
Summary: Chapter 5: The Beginning. Taylor, an OC, has finally shown the Cullen's that he is not just a vampire with a few quirks, he's also a werewolf. How is this possible? Taylor sits down with the Cullen's to explain his past. Thank you for reading and reviewing.
1. Waking Up

Seven years ago I was in pain. Pain that permeated my body and made me feel as though every cell was on fire, cauterizing my blood over and over again forever. I was in a world where relief would only come in the form of death, and I begged for it to happen during the times I wasn't screaming in agony. Time was nonexistent in the depth of that hell.

Then a voice. For a fraction of a moment, the pain gave way to shock. But then the pain was back, and my screams began again.

I awoke with a start, my unnecessary breath hissing between my teeth. I didn't like that dream and luckily it didn't happen often. Remembering _that_ always caused a burning in my stomach that i knew too well. I quickly forced the thought from my mind and quenched the warmth back. There was a knock at my door.

"Are you alright Taylor?" Jasper's voice came through the wood. Of course he would sense the feeling brewing in my gut.

"Yeah everything's alright," I replied. And it was true, everything was alright. But I was new to the Cullen coven, and a drastic change in emotion was sure to set them on edge. I was an unknown to them. Something they had never heard of before. On top of that, I was young. I had only been a vampire for seven years. A _vampire_. I chuckled at the thought. According to the stories I grew up with, vampires were vicious, blood thirsty monsters who would feast uncontrollably at night and sleep during the day to avoid burning to a crisp in the sun. Even after seven years, these preconceived notions stayed with me. I'd learned a lot since I started living with the Cullen's.

"We're headed for school" I could hear Alice call to Esme. Seconds later I heard the doors on the Volvo close and the car jump to life. It still surprised me that they could act so normal, like a family. I didn't go to school, yet. Carlisle thought it would be best if I didn't interact with the general population until he fully understood what was going on with me. There was a gentle tap on my door.

"Carlisle would like to see you in his study when you are ready," It was Esme, their, I mean, _our_ mother. It was weird to think of her that way, but I knew I would get used to it. Esme was very caring; her capacity to love each of her adoptive children was incredible. Though I had only been living with them for a couple months, it seemed to have veiled over me as well.

"I'll be out in a moment" I replied and quickly jumped out of bed. Within four seconds I was fully dressed in a white button down shirt and khaki cargo shorts. I didn't bother with shoes, I preferred to be barefoot. Another two seconds and my bed was made. I owed a great deal to Carlisle and Esme for taking me in. I had met Dr. Cullen and his wife four months ago in December. I had spent six years roaming the woods in northern Canada alone before I ran into a passing pair of nomadic vampires who pointed me to the Cullen's after attempting themselves to figure me out.

The day I arrived had been extremely tense. I had barely made it to the porch when my arms were pinned behind my back by who I would come to know as Emmett. A snarl rippled from his lips as he pulled me back from the door. Immediately I was surrounded by the coven, each face portrayed a mixture of anger and fear. Not knowing what I should say in the situation, I relaxed in Emmett's grip and lowered my head to show submission, allowing them to make the first move. Carlisle stepped out of the ring toward me demanding that I explain my presence. I had explained as much as I could about my meeting with the nomads. It turned out that they had been friends of Jaspers who, with a command from Carlisle, took off north into the woods to verify my story with the ones who sent me.

I was secluded under constant watch by two of the coven at any given time. During the time none of them spoke to me even when I curled up on the ground and slept each night, but I could tell they were bursting with questions. Whenever the smallest of the clan, Alice, would watch over me I would see her face falter from suspicion to frustration as though she were trying to concentrate on something far away. I discovered later that she had an ability that would allow her to see into a decided future, however whenever she tried to view my future directly, it would go blank, as though someone had thrown blinders over her eyes. Jasper returned a week after his departure and after a brief consultation with the group, they approached me cautiously. They let their questions pour out in torrents. Answering their inquiries as best I could I had survived the onslaught and was given a chance at a haven within their ranks.

I walked down the brightly lit hallway to the study, the door was already open. Stepping inside I saw the doctor standing beside his desk, writing on a notepad his back to a wall made completely of large windows. The clouds were heavy over the trees as they were most days in Forks; the perpetual promise of rain saturated the dim light. Carlisle's amber eyes looked up as I crossed the doorway. He motioned for me to come in. I walked to the center of the room feeling no need to sit in the chair. This had become so routine that I knew it wouldn't last long.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" He grinned. I knew he found it humorous to ask this question as vampires didn't sleep. At least _normal_ vampires didn't sleep.

"I had the dream again, but other than that I slept like a rock" Carlisle scribbled on his notepad "How long was I asleep for this time?" I added as an afterthought.

"Two days, so I think we found your limit for how long you can go without sleep."

"Eight days and forty-one minutes," I remembered easily.

"You should probably try to avoid staying awake that long though, people may notice when you get irritable around day three. I think it best you should sleep at night as though you were a human."

I nodded in agreement biting my lip lightly as I recalled those last five days that I struggled to stay awake. It hadn't been a walk in the park, and by the end of it Emmett had to hold me against my will when I almost put my fist through the glass door. I had been driven insane by a finch that wouldn't stop chirping outside. Rose had laughed haughtily at my anger, which earned me a swift knee in the back when I hissed an angry retort in her direction. I would have to apologize as soon as they came back from school. Carlisle must have seen the worry on my face and guessed accurately at my slight distress.

"They don't blame you, they just don't understand. As a vampire you are far from the normal."

Far from normal was an understatement. As far as we could figure the only thing I had in common with a vampire was the lack of a pulse. I went over the list of my abnormalities in my head. I slept, my skin was warm, and I didn't feed. A short list, but it might as well be an ocean trench when it came to me and my adoptive coven.., family. I had a good idea of why these differences were present but I wasn't ready to share that with the Cullen's yet. It was a good thing I found out very shortly after arriving that Edward couldn't read my thoughts at will. Apparently I had to 'let' him read them, which I had learned last month. Carlisle theorized that my own ability was so similar that rendered my thoughts in a way humans, and vampires, couldn't read. After I was reborn I discovered that I could 'hear' animals' thoughts and communicate back. When I was human I always had an affinity to animals. I could tell when they were happy, sad, or in pain. I had spent most of my time out of school volunteering at local animal shelters where I fast became known as the go to person with a difficult to handle animal as I could usually reign in their misunderstood behavior. Carlisle had explained that often humans who had an underdeveloped talent would have a pronounced ability when they were turned.

"Are you feeling thirsty this morning?" Carlisle asked methodically. It was a question he asked after each time I woke up.

"No"

"Jasper was watching over you while you were sleeping. He told me your moods were changing drastically. Do you remember any of your dreams other than the one where you are in pain?"

"No, just that one."

Carlisle placed his pad on his desk and walked over to where I stood. Gently he placed his hand on my forehead for a full minute, then took his index finger and pressed it into the skin on my shoulder. I knew he was judging my temperature and skin pliability, but I couldn't help feeling a little self-conscious about how it would look if someone other than the family were to walk by the study door.

"Ninety Five point three and skin still soft compared to ours" Add another to the list of abnormalities, my skin was softer than a vampires should be, but a human would have a hard time deciphering the difference between it and a rock. He looked into my eyes, "Eyes still amber though you have never fed." I looked down shyly, again I knew more than I let on. "There's no reason to be ashamed of it, in fact I envy you" Carlisle said misreading my thoughts, "I would love to never have to drink blood again."

He walked back to his desk and picked up his notepad again. "Do you have any plans today?"

"I am going to go back into the woods."

"Alright, just keep in mind the treaty boarder please." I could tell Carlisle was through with his procedures for the day so I headed for the door.

"I will."

More than one hundred years ago Carlisle and his family formed a treaty with the Quileute Tribe on the reservation close to Forks. Since the Cullen's didn't drink human blood the Quileute's had allowed them safety and exclusivity as long as the family promised never to harm a human life. This allowed them to have a permanent residence to return to every few decades. They loved it here and I was quickly falling into that notion. The woods were a wonderful place to walk, I would spend long days hiking, well more like running, to the coast and up mountains. I would sit for hours taking everything in, sights, sounds, and smells, every breath of wind and creak of the trees. The views were spectacular and the wildlife thrived so I always had someone to talk to. An ecosystem that lived well in harmony with the humans in town. Sometimes I would venture to the woods around Forks High School where Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Edward all attended. A ruse that they formed as to not bring suspicion to their lives. I would be joining them next year, a grade behind them as Dr. Cullen's newest adoptive son. When I was changed I was nineteen so it would be easy to fit in as a junior. I just hoped I wouldn't draw as much attention as the rest of the Cullen's did. I could hear the other students talk about them almost every time I went to visit. I had yet to visit town and meet the people. I wanted to fit well into my role as the new kid in town this summer.

I walked down the stairs headed for the front door, passing Esme who was sitting in a chair reading a novel which I was not familiar with. She looked up as I passed and smiled warmly at me. I grinned back at her.

"I'm very sorry about the way I acted a couple days ago Esme,"

"Oh honey it's ok, we all have our limits. Just try not to break anything next time." She laughed merrily as my smile faded into a grimace. Her eyes shifted back to her book as I moved to the door. As it opened I could smell the incoming rain on the breeze. It smelled wonderful mixed with the pine scent drifting from the forest. A smile split my face as I opened my mind to the chatter from my friends waiting for me in the forest. I could feel deer pressing for me to run with them, a small pack of wolves touched my conscious with an image of newborn pups that they'd been expecting any day. I formed an image of myself at their den and they replied with delight.

I took off into the early morning dim at top speed not wanting to waste a minute of the day, but stopped short as I felt a new awareness prod my mind. I would feel minds come and fade as the circle of life ran its course through the inhabitants of the forest, but this had a tinge of familiarity. The thoughts were rough, unrefined. I concentrated on this new presence, gently nudging my own thoughts against this new intruder.

Anger, fear, confusion, a red haze crossed over my eyes. A loud growl reverberated through the air, I wasn't sure if it came from me or this foreign entity. It only took a fraction of a second for my thoughts to push back violently and my vision to clear. I was vaguely aware that Esme and Carlisle were at my side, hands at the ready in the event I needed to be restrained. All I could concentrate on was the new thoughts running through my mind.

_Who are you? What is happening to me?_

These were not my own thoughts.


	2. The Voice

I had been waiting for this a long time. _She _had prepared me for this day. It was one of the reasons I wanted to join the Cullen's.

I turned to Esme and Carlisle, their features were distorted with concern, and hoped I was controlling my expression enough to pass as slightly bemused. I forced my thoughts to be cloudy, bringing up a small defense against this new intelligence, but not completely breaking off communication. I didn't want it to leave, just to be patient as I dealt with my family.

"I don't know what came over me but it's gone," I reassured them. The hostile mind slammed into my psyche, but my defense held its ground.

"Are you positive?" Carlisle's voice was full of doubt at my bleak assurance.

"Seems as though something was defending its land ferociously," The voice was attempting to contact me again, this time more gently than its last vicious attack. I could feel it trying to prod its way through my defenses. I had to escape into the woods. "Everything is alright now"

They weren't convinced but dropped the subject nonetheless. Turning for the woods again, I could feel their piercing looks on my back, but I couldn't stop. I didn't look back as my feet carried me into the woods, rushing north through the trees toward the picturesque mountains in the distance. I reached the waterfall in less than a minute. The sound of thousands of gallons pouring into the basin at the foot of its precarious perch sounded relaxing to me and would help in case the other consciousness became hostile again, I could sense growing agitation from them the longer I took to respond. I sat by the edge of the plunge pool on the mossy ground and closed my eyes. I steadied my thoughts and lifted the veil.

_Who are you? _The question came with a myriad of emotions, anger the most prominent mulled with fear, confusion, and surprise. I could feel my own being begin to slip into this cesspool and quickly filled my thoughts with peaceful images, filling my ears with the sound of the cascading water, to keep myself in control. The last thing I needed at this moment was to lose my own awareness in the tempest radiating from this intrusive foreigner.

_My name is Taylor, _I hadn't spoken like this since I spoke with _her_, and it felt a bit odd to hear my disembodied voice again.

_Taylor, what is happening to me?_ The anger broke way to fear. Pictures flowed through the connection, and it only took a second for me to realize they were memories. Whether or not they were meant for me to see wasn't immediately clear, but I couldn't prevent myself from being curious about this being. I gradually allowed myself to be taken in by the images, I met no resistance.

My brain felt as though it were boiling inside my skull, the wet cloth on my forehead may as well have been a heating pad as it provided no relief. Sweat rolled down my face further soaking my already damp pillowcase. I could barely hear two people standing by my bed muttering unintelligibly. I felt nauseous, but I knew there was nothing in my gut, I hadn't eaten in days. I opened my eyes gradually and looked toward the voices next to me, groaning a little at the effort it took for me to preform that small action. Harry Clearwater was on his feet clearly in a heated argument with Billy Black who was in his wheelchair and looking a bit haggard, deep shadows under his eyes showed he hadn't slept in a while. I concentrated harder on their conversation, trying to move as little as possible.

"We should take him to a hospital," Harry had clearly been arguing this point for a while, his argument seemed weak, "I've never seen the shift happen, but this doesn't look right, shouldn't it have happened by now?"

"All we can do is wait, it has only been four days." Billy stated flatly, he shook his head as Harry opened his mouth again. "You know this is it, there isn't another explanation. The Cullen's are back, and you have heard the stories as many times as I have." He wheeled his chair closer to my bedside, his black eyes meeting mine.

"You're awake,"

I closed my eyes, when I opened them again. The heat was still there, my body felt warm but manageable. My window was open allowing a cool spring breeze to waft through my room. Though the sun wasn't out it was abnormally bright for a normal day in La Push. The sizzle of a frying pan brought with it the smell of fresh bacon radiating from my kitchen. That was odd considering I was alone in the house. My parents had left it to me before they had died several years ago. I gradually pushed myself into a sitting position. Even though I still felt sickly I was suddenly aware of the fact I was ravenous. I sniffed again at the air just to smell the meat again, but my nose wrinkled. I stunk, and bad. I hobbled to my feet, feeling a bit odd in the process. I didn't remember the ceiling being low as I stretched and dragged my knuckles across it. Shrugging it off as I walked to the bathroom for a shower. The water felt incredible but abnormally cold. I turned up the heat as much as I could but it didn't feel any warmer.

"Great the water heater is broken," I mumbled to myself and quickly got out drying then wrapping the towel securely around my waist. I walked over to the sink and picked up my toothbrush. It clattered into the basin as I stood stunned looking into the mirror. The stranger looking back at me was not who I expected. I was there, the brown eyes looking back were the exact same, as were my nose and mouth. But that was the extent of it, it wasn't till this moment I noticed I had to be at least half a foot taller than normal, my face was more set my jaw more pronounced. I couldn't look at my face anymore and brought my eyes down. My chiseled jaw dropped, I had never been a very exercise buff, at the same time I was active and stayed thin though a normal diet and hiking. But I had never looked like this. My body was, for lack of a better term, ripped. I had muscles I had never known I had before. How had I become so muscular while I was sick? What was happening to my body? I turned from the mirror.

My eyes blurred and the scene shifted. I was standing in my kitchen, Leah Clearwater was shouting at me from across the room. I still wasn't feeling well, but I had pulled myself together enough to be able to walk around. The heat radiating from my body didn't bother me as much as it had.

"You haven't called me in days!" Tears were forming in her eyes. I didn't know why but it made me angry. Was I angry at her for yelling at me, or maybe at myself for hurting her? I couldn't tell through my fury. "You could have been dead for all I knew, and of course my dad wouldn't tell me anything. What was I supposed to think?"

"Leah stop," My body started shaking, my ferocity welling up, I could feel it ebb up my spine.

"I will not, we are graduating this year and suddenly you jeopardize that by dropping off the face of the earth for a week? You won't answer your phone, you wouldn't answer the door. Not to mention you barley look like yourself anymore. What is going on Sam?"

"Shut up Leah!" I articulated my statement by slamming my fist onto the table next to me. It had been made of solid oak, but broke in half as easy as a pine board. Leah let out a surprised squeak and took a step away from me. I walked to the sliding door off the back porch and ran, the ill feeling in my gut was gone but I couldn't stop the shaking. I entered the woods at a path I hiked often not bothering to slow down, I could navigate these trails in the dark if I had to. I didn't know why but the anger was growing inside of me, my breath began to quicken, but not for lack of oxygen as I would have expected. My heart was racing faster than it ever had and I could hear every beat. My bare feet made barley a sound as I padded my way down the trail, my extra size seemed non-existent. I stopped running, my vision blurred with rage.

There was no warning, my back arched backward and I unleashed a throaty snarl. In the same moment I exploded, my clothes ripping to shreds as I grew larger. My arms fell forward slamming into the ground, but those weren't hands that stopped my fall. My arms had become legs, and what slammed into the ground were paws the size of phonebooks. They were coated in a black fur that ran as far as I could see up to my chest. I angled my head and looked toward my backside, my eyes side with surprise as a tail arched over my sacrum. Shock filled my brain, I couldn't breathe. I had to see myself. I ran down the path, tripping over my new limbs almost comically, toward the ocean. My anger had subsided and was replaced by fear.

I made the journey to the coast in less time than was humanly possible, breaking the wall of trees faster that I meant too. Luckily no one was at this stretch of beach today as it was a school day on the reservation. My destination was the tide pools I knew were close where the water was still enough to show my reflection. I slowed near the edge of one of them. My breath came in huffs as I walked to the edge of the shallow basin. I took a deep breath and peered over the lip. A yelp of shock escaped my throat jumping away from the ledge. What I had seen shocked me. The face of a monstrous wolf had peered back at me from the waters' surface. Its face covered in black fur, the only exception were its eyes which were a blazing gold against the darkness. I turned tail and ran back into the woods a new wave of fury rippling throughout my body. I didn't know where i was going I just needed to get away.

My thoughts became my own, I was Taylor again. Sam's memories retreated from my consciousness, but I could tell he was still there, waiting for me to respond. He had shared a lot with a complete stranger and he was steadily figuring that out. I could tell his fear drove him to share but was now causing him to second guess his decision.

_Everything is ok Sam_ I filled my head again with soothing images and felt the edge in Sam's thoughts dull. _Sam, take a deep breath. There is a reason behind your change, speak with the council of elders. They will tell you what you need to know._

_ What do the elders have to do with this? You know what's going on don't you? _His statement was more of an accusation. I did know more than I was telling him, but I couldn't bring myself to be the one to speak with him about his change and the reasoning behind it. _Who are you really, Taylor? This is a small tribe and I don't know anyone named Taylor. _His thoughts sharpened again

_Did you do this to me? _Sam's question punctuated with a threatening growl.

_No, Sam, I did not do this to you._ I opened my thoughts a bit so he could tell there was no trace of a lie in my words. _Clam down, and you'll be able to turn back. Though I would suggest running back by your house before addressing the council._

_Why? _

_In case you hadn't noticed, your clothes were ripped apart when you changed._ I laughed a little as embarrassment flooded though the connection. He collected his thoughts quickly.

_Taylor?_

_Yes?_

_Are you like me? Do you change into a wolf too?_

I paused, I had hoped this wouldn't come up. Sam felt my hesitation, but remained quiet.

_Speak to your elders, Sam. They will tell you all you need to know for now._

_Will you be here? Will I be able to talk to you when I'm not a wolf? _

_No, I can't speak with you when you are a human, but when you change back I'll be here._

_So I'll have to change back eventually?_

_It is unavoidable. Just try to keep your anger in check._

_I don't fully understand what's going on but I'll try my best._

Sam's voice trailed off and I could feel his thoughts falter. It seemed that he had managed to calm enough to change back to human. Silence filled my head and I opened my eyes, the sky had become a little lighter while I sat there listening to Sam. The whole thing couldn't have taken more than an hour though while I was in Sam's memories it had seemed a lot longer. Now that I wasn't concentrating on my conversation I could feel the creatures of the forest converge on me again. The wolves were a little concerned that I hadn't shown up yet to see their new additions, so I got up and brushed my pants off. I took off for their den at a slow pace assuring them I would arrive soon. I wanted time to think, it had started.

Sarah had been right, I would hear them one day.


	3. The Change

I was crooning over the newborn pups when Sam's consciousness pressed against mine. I could tell immediately he had lost to his anger again.

I placed the pup I was holding back at its mothers' side. It whimpered softly as it searched for the warmth of its parent. The she-wolf nudged it closer with her snout and curled around it lovingly. I grinned at the sight.

_That was fast._ Fewer than two hours had passed since Sam had been able to phase back, too little time to have gone back to the reservation.

_I couldn't go back, what if I've gone crazy? What if this isn't real at all, just in my head? Maybe this is all caused by my fever._ His thoughts were a jumble, second guessing every conclusion he came up with moments after thinking them. I could see through his thoughts he had been roaming the forest all this time. _And if I'm not psychotic and really am a monster, then what? I can't go back and put everyone in danger. _A blast of fear for his friends rolled through his mind.

I mentally sighed which immediately sent a fresh billow of furor through Sam, but his thoughts became clear again. I knew how he felt, and I wasn't about to let him drive himself crazy.

_You don't have to go back yet, if you don't want. _I reassured him.

_You're the one who told me to go speak with the Council Elders, _Sam growled accusingly. _You are all but pushing me to go back and put my friends in danger. Who are you? _He repeated his earlier question, this time I could feel something else in his words. There was force behind this question that I couldn't describe. _Answer me!_ He demanded, not only though his words, but the full brunt of this strange feeling.

I protectively drew back from his thoughts, pushing his consciousness away. But it seemed as though through his fury his thoughts had become stronger and they pushed back just as fiercely. For the second time today my vision hazed red. I clamped my jaw shut but could feel the rumbling of a growl echo through my body. A tremor ran up my spine as Sam's anger turned into my own. I turned quickly away from wolf den and rushed into the woods.

_I said answer me! _

Another command slammed into my thoughts. I winced as I ran, it was almost painful to not respond and I wasn't sure why. I tried desperately to completely close my mind to everything around me, but I couldn't control it. The intensity of my own rage mixed with that of Sam's was keeping the connection open. Anxiety began to mingle with my other emotions. I'd never had a problem closing the connection before. I could feel the burning in my gut return and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop it as I had this morning.

I saw through Sam's eyes. He was running, and fast. Headed straight for me. How he knew where I was located I didn't have a clue. I couldn't let him see me as a vampire. It was a good thing the heat in my midsection was still there.

I pulled the warmth outward and mid stride I exploded. I could feel my limbs elongate and stretch out in front of me not breaking my run. Snow white fur burst from my skin covering me in a short haired layer, my sense of smell sharpened as my face pushed forward into a snout. I had a mild sense of embarrassment as the clothes I was wearing tore apart from my sudden transformation. My paws struck the ground and I was running faster than I normally would. I knew my destination; the ocean was near enough that I could escape before Sam even got close. I felt relief knowing that he wouldn't get close; I was too fast like this.

_Stop!_

My legs gave way as Sam's command barreled into my psyche. I tripped and was sent rolling into a large pine that cracked and splintered as I crashed into it. The tree moaned ominously and toppled sideways. I deftly got back to my feet and moved out of its way.

_Don't move._

I could only snarl into the dense clump of trees where I could see he was coming from. If I concentrated I could see the woods through his eyes, it surprised me but a more pressing issue was at hand. Why couldn't I move, why weren't my feet moving? I had to run, Sam could not see me. But here I was, stiff as though I was frozen. I stood in a defensive stance, my hackles rising. I looked through Sam's eyes and could tell he was close. His thoughts became puzzled when he picked up my scent, but my own fear blotted them out.

He could see me through the trees, my white fur standing out amongst the dense green of the forest, and he slowed, approaching cautiously.

My lips curled over my teeth as the massive jet black wolf walked into my own line of site. I growled menacingly, unsure what to do. I sank into a crouch and tried to run again, but my feet wouldn't move an inch. I looked into the black wolfs eyes and found myself stunned. Sam's golden eyes were wide with shock. I could feel his anger fading away and be replaced by disbelief. His footsteps brought him ever closer until we were nose to nose. He ducked slightly to look me directly in the eyes. His golden eyes bored into mine, I could feel his mind racing but my own thoughts overshadowed his.

I knew I was large as a wolf, but Sam was taller, roughly the size of a large horse. He looked incredibly powerful and my fear intensified. I knew he could tear me apart if he felt like it and with me unable to move it would be simple. One bite from his powerful jaws and I would be done for. I stared back into his eyes.

But he didn't strike. Instead he released his hold over me mentally. I felt his command fall as though they had been physically on my shoulders. Though I was no longer bound to his demand I couldn't bring myself to move.

Sam sniffed. _You smell strange. A sickly sweet smell, it almost burns my nose._

I didn't respond, but my eyes never left his.

_So you are like me._ Sam backed away from me still with his eyes on me. _Why wouldn't you tell me earlier?_

He gently prod my mind when I didn't answer. My lip curled back defensively. Sam didn't push for the answer this time and continued, but I could feel his irritation at not getting the answer.

_Why did you stop when I told you to? I got the impression that you were heading for the ocean to escape me._

_What did you do to me? _I answered his question with one of my own, putting as much venom behind the words as I could.

_What do you mean?_ He looked slightly taken aback. Genuine curiosity echoed through our connection.

_When you told me to stop it felt like I had to obey, like I didn't have another option. Then when you demanded that I not move I could not bring myself to go against it. What did you do?_

_I don't know._ I could read the honesty in his mind. _All I wanted to do was make you stop. Did I force you to stop?_ A ripple of remorse. I could hear Sam thinking about what he had done. He immediately became aware of the difference his voice had when he had issued his command for me to stop. _I did do it. I can,_ feel, _I guess that's the word for it, the effect is still on you. I wonder how I… um… turn it off?_ His voice rose at the end, again questioning the phrase for it. I didn't have an answer so I remained quiet as he contemplated.

I felt the weight of his decree lift from my shoulders, almost as though there were something physically there. I tensed, prepared to run again.

_Please, don't go. I'm scared._

I couldn't ignore the pain that radiated from Sam. My eyes had never moved from his so I saw the pleading in them as strong as the emotion he conveyed mentally. I had always been a sucker for animals in need. I couldn't resist helping them it was against my nature. No matter how much right now I wanted to turn and run as fast as I could, my own bleeding heart kept me in place almost as strongly as Sam's order had.

_Thank you._ Sam's said quietly.

I huffed and sat on my back legs. I wrenched my eyes away from his and glared at the tree I had knocked over. It had been a very solid tree, I guess I was sturdier. I guffawed shortly thinking exactly how much force it would have taken to topple the tree like I had. I wasn't sure a semi going eighty could have taken that one out, and even if it could, it wouldn't have walked away from that collision. Sam let out a throaty laugh as well.

_So you can hear everything I'm thinking right now? Even if I am not directly addressing you? _I asked wearily.

_Yeah it seems so. But I don't remember being able to about two hours ago, when I first talked to you. I wonder if this is getting stronger the more I used it._

_So I'm guessing that you no longer think I'm trying to send you to kill your friends._ I quickly changed the subject.

_I think I've gotten past that, but I'm still not sure if this is all real or part of my fever. I could have gone crazy, it was pretty high. Probably addled my brain a bit. _He chortled at his remark, but it rang with a twinge of fear.

_You haven't gone insane, I promise._

_Yeah, that's just what my hallucinations would tell me. _I laughed with him this time. I couldn't help but feel happy that I was calming his nerves. It was helping me too, my fear had subsided. Sam was still on his feet, as menacing as ever, but I felt relaxed. I could hear Sam a bit more now that my own anxiety wasn't blocking my concentration. Now that there was someone else he was a bit excited. Of course he still didn't trust himself around his tribe, or any other people for that matter. His mind suddenly touched on Leah and a wave of grief washed over me. I couldn't help but let a strangled whine loose at almost the same instance that Sam threw back his head and howled.

_Sam no!_ I stood up and looked around quickly. Sam's howl cut off but I could still hear it ringing off the mountains in the distance. It was too much to hope that no one had heard that even with us being so far into the forest.

_Sorry, sorry!_ Sam's sadness was flooded with embarrassment. _What am I going to do? What will Leah think?_

_I'm she will forgive you. You don't have much control over your emotions right now. Part of being a werewolf. _I was immediately filled with regret for using that word.

_Werewolf? _ Sam's grief was immediately replaced by shock and fear again, further proving his emotional roller coaster.

_Well that's how it was explained to me. _I could hear Sam's question. _No, no! I didn't bite you, it's genetic._

_Genetic? So when you told me to talk to the Elders?_

_You'll get more answers out of them. _I kept my thoughts clear.

_I still don't trust myself to go back._ Sam's head sagged almost as in defeat. My instinct kicked in and I couldn't help but give into his emotion.

_You don't have to go back yet. But you will want to soon enough. People will be looking for you._

_I know, but as long as I'm not in control I can't risk it._

_It's ok, take your time._ I nudged Sam's shoulder; a small whimper escaped my throat. His depression was seeping into my own psyche.

I heard the question in his mind before he addressed it to me.

_Will you stay with me?_

My answer was almost automatic. I knew I couldn't go against my nature. Not with Sam in so much pain.

_Of course, I'll stay as long as you need._


	4. The Truth

I searched for the cold feeling present in my spine and pulled it forward, pushing off the ground with my front paws before the transformation finished so I would be on my feet when it finished. I was only about a mile from the Cullen's house at this point and this was the only chance I had to get my story straight. Unease flitted through me wondering how they would take my reappearance. I had been gone with Sam for two weeks and I'm sure they would have a flood of questions waiting. I walked in the direction of the house at a human pace allowing myself time to think of an excuse. Getting lost in the wood wouldn't work seeing as how it was easy to follow my sent back. A trip to my birthplace? True I had been close to Mackenzie, but they knew I had nothing to return to.

My thoughts wandered to the time I had spent with Sam. We had traveled north into Canada to avoid any search parties the people around Forks may have sent to search for him. No one except the Cullen's knew about me, but I was sure they had done their own search as well. We had been gone for two weeks when Sam had woken with a start in the middle of the night two days ago.

"Taylor?" Sam had fallen into the habit of reverting to his human form while he slept at night and hadn't quite gotten the hang of transforming back on the fly. Being practiced with my transformation I was able to retain my wolf form as long as I wanted without trouble. I still feared changing back into a vampire in front of him even though we had become close through our travel. I was sleeping lightly so I was able to feel Sam's large hand push gently against my massive shoulder. I opened my eyes sluggishly, and not bothering to lift my head rolled an eye in his direction to show I was listening. He was sitting cross legged in the darkness, the moon, high overhead, reflected off the snow around us and filled his face with light and I could see he was anxious. He couldn't speak to me mentally while he was human and I had made him believe early on that I was unable to transform back since I had turned. It had been the truth; I couldn't become human again, ever. But it seemed that the connection we shared wasn't completely lie proof and he had bought it entirely.

"Taylor I think I want to go home now. I've gained a lot more control over this and I don't think I will be a danger anymore. Besides I'm sure people by now have probably started thinking I'm dead. I won't be surprised if I walked into town during my own funeral procession."

I raised my head slowly and turned to look at him leaning forward to look him full in the eyes. I raised my eyebrows as best I could as an 'Are you sure?' gesture and he immediately understood.

"Yes, I am sure now." His voice was unwavering. I nodded my giant head at him then tilted it south and made a pointing motion. "No not right now, we can wait until morning." A yawn punctuated his sentence. He rolled back onto his back and stretched, his long legs kicking me in the ribs.

"Oops sorry," he shifted sideways to parallel my body and put his hands behind his head. I could see the moon reflected in his brown eyes and it was immediately apparent to me what had changed his mind so thoroughly. Sam had tried to suppress his thoughts of Leah during our journey, but it didn't stop him from dreaming about her. Connected as I was to his mind while we were both wolves, I had front row tickets to his most intimate thoughts while he slept. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed at seeing these images and it was a relief when he would fade into human form. Sam was in love with her, that was a fact, and to be honest with myself it made me a little jealous. I would find myself thinking long into the night how or if I would ever find someone. Carlisle had found Esme and Rosalie had Emmett, even Jasper with his sorted past had found Alice. But I couldn't help but feel even more like an outcast. Would I be able to find someone to spend all this time with? But then again there was Edward who had been a vampire longer than all of the Cullen's except for Carlisle, and he still hadn't found a mate, so maybe it isn't as common as the family seemed to portray.

I put my jaw back on my front paws and closed my eyes, there were still a few hours before dawn and it looked like we would have a long journey ahead of us the next day.

"Taylor?" Sam's voice was quiet.

I didn't bother looking at him and huffed heavily in response.

"Thank you. I don't know how I would have survived all of this without you helping me along the way." Another heavy huff was all he received; I was steadily fading into my own dreams again. "I just want you to know I think of you as my brother now. And if there is anything at all I can do to help you I will."

My answering snore made him chuckle.

I stepped up to the edge of the river behind which was the Cullen's house. The midday cloud cover reflected off the glass wall at the back of the building so I couldn't see through it to see if anyone was watching for me. I suddenly became aware of my nakedness, of course I hadn't needed clothes for the last two weeks, and the button down and khakis I wore before leaving had of course been ripped to shreds when I phased to keep Sam from catching up with me. I would have to sneak into my room before anyone saw me, of course if it still was my room.

I bent down at the river bank in a runners' starting block stance. I would have to be fast. One second was all it took to leap easily over the river. As my feet hit the ground on the other side, I took off at top speed. My window was open on the second floor and I quickly covered the ground to the house and leapt deftly through the opening landing lightly on the hardwood floor. I cringed at the soft thud that I knew anyone in the house would hear without difficulty. Curse vampire hearing. My room was still my room; everything was in place as I had left it weeks ago. I passed quickly to the dresser and had the top drawer open and a new pair of khaki cargo shorts in my hand when there was a gentle knock on my door.

"Carlisle would like to see you in the family room once you are dressed." Alice's voice was not ringing with its usual cheer. Crap, they had seen me coming and even better I was in trouble. A lot of trouble if it was enough to sour Alice's mood.

"I'll be out in a moment." I sighed and pulled on my shorts followed quickly by another button down shirt. I opened the bedroom door and stepped into the hall. Alice, it seemed, had already gone down to get a good view of the incoming spectacle. I took a deep and unnecessary breath and descended the stairs. I came to a halt at the bottom step and turned to see the Cullen's watching me. All except Edward were present and a small space in my mind wondered why that was, but there were more pressing issues for now.

Every face turned to me was mixed anger and curiosity, though the atmosphere was very calm I could tell it wouldn't last long. I wasn't sure how to start so I kept quiet and bit my lower lip. Emmett gave a little smirk; he was clearly amused by my unease.

Jasper was sitting on the couch closest to me; Alice perched lightly on the arm rest next to him. Carlisle and Esme were standing slightly behind her should to shoulder. The four of them were the first to make any movement. Their faces distorted and they recoiled back from my direction.

"What is that God awful wet dog smell?" Alice asked as she covered her nose and mouth.

I was just vaguely aware of her question because the person I was focused on was Carlisle. The anger had completely lifted from his eyes and instead they were replaced by shock and concern. Less than a quarter of a second had passed and the scent had reached Rosalie and Emmett. Both had been sitting in the deep chairs furthest away from me. Almost at the same time they stood up, Rosalie snarled angrily and Emmett placed a hand on her shoulder all amusement had left his face.

"I think you have a lot of explaining to do Taylor," Carlisle stated. I could tell this was more of a command than a suggestion. "You leave weeks ago without so much as word or warning. You completely drop from Alice's visions, and then you show back up, running through the woods naked by what we saw earlier and smelling as though you have been running with wolves from the Quileute tribe."

Alice gasped at this last statement. It dawned on me that neither Alice nor Jasper had been present when the Cullen's made the pact with the Quileute protector's years ago. Carlisle had mentioned it in one of my many sessions with him.

None of the Cullen's were at ease now. Every darkening amber eye was on me. I knew then that I had to tell the truth. No matter how hard it was to explain I had to tell them everything.

"If I'm going to tell you, I have to show you something first." I stared at Carlisle, finally after a moment of consideration he nodded. As if on cue, Jasper and Emmett moved forward standing between me and the rest of the family. I turned and walked slowly to the front door leading them outside to the front yard. They filed out the door and stopped as they reached the lawn. While I walked forward into the grass I began unbuttoning my shirt and it was shortly a mound of fabric off to the side. I slid out of my shorts and quickly found the heat at the base of my spine. I began to tremble as I turned to face the Cullen's.

I closed my eyes and let myself explode.

Someone hissed wildly as my front paws struck the ground. I didn't open my eyes being too afraid of what I would see. I knew I had only been with the Cullen's for a short time, but it hurt to think of them being mad at me even if I did just turn into their mortal enemy in their front yard.

"Esme, what are you doing?" Jasper's voice was cracking with rage. The sting in his words caused me to open my eyes. Esme had broken away from the group and was now less than a foot away from my face. Her eyes were not looking over my white, fur covered, as tall as a horse and as strong as ten, wolf body. Instead her stance was relaxed and she was looking directly at my muzzled face. I lowered my head so that I could look her directly in the face. To my utter surprise a smile appeared on her face. She stepped forward and pulled my head close to her in a vice like hug. Rosalie gasped.

"Why would you be afraid of showing us this?" Esme asked as she released her grasp. She took a step back but kept either side of my head in her hands. Her face was stern but compassionate. The look on her face brought back hazy memories of my own mother and before I could stop it a large tennis ball sized tear welled up and I dropped my gaze from hers. The tear rolled down my long muzzle and onto my nose where it curled around my nostril and caused me to sneeze. Esme laughed and it was shortly followed by Alice's chiming chuckle. Even Emmett gave a weak snicker.

"Interesting, you are able to cry as a wolf." Of course Carlisle would want to study this new development. I looked to my side as I felt a prod to my ribs. "Your skin is much softer this way as well. Interesting, very interesting."

Alice was now at Esme's side and was gently running a hand through the fur on the back of my neck.

"I've always wanted a dog." She grinned and her comment was punctuated by a hearty chortle from Emmett who was still by the door. Jasper had taken a stand behind his mate, but as Rosalie had not relaxed like the others and remained still, Emmett stood strong by her side.

"As much as I want to study this can you please return to normal?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded in response and grabbed at the chill feeling in my stomach. Within five seconds I was standing on two feet again and sliding back into my shorts. I left my shirt off and took a seat on the grass.

"So I believe I asked you to explain. At the time I was speaking of your two week absence, but now I believe there is another story I would like you to tell. If you would, please start at the very beginning. You are clearly a Quileute wolf but you are not of their bloodline." Carlisle took my lead and sat gracefully on the ground in front of me. Alice, Jasper and Esme followed. Rose watched as Emmett joined our little circle, then deciding to not be the odd one out sat down next to him. Once again all eyes were trained on me, but this time there was no anger, if you didn't count Rose, just overwhelming curiosity. I cleared my throat.

"Seven years ago my life changed forever."


	5. The Beginning

"I was nineteen and living in Mackenzie, Canada. I had just started a three day weekend by heading out to a little known camping spot I had found on one of my many journeys into the deep woods. I hadn't invited anyone to go with me as I preferred to mediate in the woods by myself. Looking back now I could tell that was a really bad idea, but it was the way I lived. It was evening and I had just set up camp and lit a small wood fire. I was exhausted and it was a clear night so I pulled my sleeping bag out of the tent and lay under the stars. I was starting to drift off when I heard a sniffing sound coming from very close.

"I opened my eyes and looked around, but it was dark and I couldn't see anything, I guess I had actually fallen asleep because my fire was nothing more than smoldering embers. I got up and started to pick up my sleeping bag when something caught me from the side. I screamed in pain as the blow connected. There was a sharp crack and I knew almost immediately that at least one of my ribs was broken. My tent collapsed as I was thrown backward on top of it. I didn't have time to think before something grabbed me by the neck and raised me up effortlessly. My eyes were adjusting to the dim and I could tell the thing was a person. Those were fingers around my neck and I was starting to choke out. I grabbed wildly at the man's arm; it was as cold as stone and just as solid.

""Well don't you smell delicious." The man's voice was silky smooth, almost entrancing. "You'll be a good entrée." The man's other hand reached for one of my grasping arms. My grip faltered as I was losing oxygen and he easily grabbed and pulled it up to his grinning mouth. His white teeth flashed as he sunk them into my exposed wrist."

"He didn't go for the kill?" Alice gasped. She was quickly shushed by Rosalie who seemed to be getting into the story less reluctantly.

"The moment his bite pierced my skin it felt like I was being burned alive," I continued, "The burning traveled fast and soon my entire body was convulsing with pain. My scream was muffled by his choking grip.

""It's too bad that you met me. I love to watch my prey in agony. Scream for me some more," He let go of my neck and I crumpled to the ground unable to move except for the spasms. My screams echoed through the trees only interrupted by the man's laughter. I still didn't know what was happening, but I knew I was going to die. In fact I wanted to die just to stop the pain.

"Without warning a growl ripped through the darkness followed quickly by a snarl much closer to me. Though in pain beyond pain, I was able to discern that the snarl came from the person torturing me. But I couldn't place the growl. The convulsing continued and I could feel myself slipping into my own mind, almost as if I were unconsciously trying to defend myself from the burning. Beyond my cries I could hear what sounded like a scuffle, snapping jaws and the pounding of feet were close to me. A yelp echoed through my head followed quickly by a grating sound as if metal were being torn apart bit by bit. I couldn't hold on anymore; I slipped into blackness."

"Wait, so something saved you from the sadistic vampire?" It was Alice's turn to shush Rose.

"Time seemed nonexistent in the pain, every moment felt like forever and there were endless moments. I would occasionally slip back out of consciousness only to reawake to the burning that much worse.

"I found out later that I was like that for one full day before something broke through the pain. I was laying there begging with all my might to die already when I heard something. Not outside my body, but instead inside my head. It was rhythmic and repetitive, I couldn't place what it was but I was aware of it and I concentrated on it as best I could. The sound became louder and I could soon tell it was a voice and shortly after I could discern spaces between the sounds, they were signaling a new word. So the voice was speaking, I concentrated harder and figured out that the voice was chanting something in a language that I was not familiar with. Not once having been out of Canada I was only fluent in English and French. This was different than either. Fluid and sweet, there were no harsh pronunciations, only an elegant flow. My brain had pushed past its current limit and I blacked out once again.

"When I woke this time the fire in my body had subsided to a dull blaze, still painful, but manageable. My head was surprisingly clear from what it had been before my last knock out. I didn't remember opening my eyes, but I was on my back looking at the top of the inside of my tent. What had happened? Why was I suddenly in the tent and where was that sadistic person whose bite caused my soul to burn? What was happening to me? The questions rolled through the haze of discomfort in my brain.

_It looks like you're finally awake_. If I could have moved I would have jumped a foot in the air. I still could not speak out loud; even if the pain was dulled I had the notion that if I opened my mouth to speak I would start screaming again.

_You don't have to speak, my name is Sarah Black. And I'm not here to hurt you._"

"So you were hearing this Sarah Black in your head telepathically?" Esme's question broke me from my story telling stupor.

"Do you want him to finish his story?" Alice said exasperatedly.

"Yes, it was telepathic in nature," I responded to Esme, "But whether it was because of my inborn ability from transforming into a vampire or a side effect of steadily becoming a wolf, I don't know.

Keeping my mouth shut as tightly as possible I strained my thoughts to form words in response to Sarah's statement through the raging fire.

_Sarah, what is happening to me?_

_You've been bitten by a vampire, but since you still had blood in your veins the venom is steadily working its way through your body. You'll be like that one when this is finished. _Sarah's voice seemed weak, almost tired, and tinged with sadness. I could hear a whimper outside the tent.

Shock momentarily overcame the burning and an audible gasp escaped my lips.

_A vampire? I thought vampires were a myth, just a story used to scare children. _

_They are not a myth, just in hiding. I had been tracking the one that bit you for quite a while now. I'm sorry I was too late. _Another whine came from outside the tent. I wondered what was close by; maybe this Sarah had a dog with her as a companion.

_So you saved me from this, vampire,_ the word did not easily issue from my mind. _ How? Aren't vampires supposed to be unbelievably fast and strong? Did you manage to drive a stake through its heart?_

_You cannot kill a vampire by driving a stick through them no more than you could kill a tree by digging a nail in it. But yes, they are fast and strong._

_Then is it gone? Will it come back for me?_

_No, it won't return from where I sent it._

_You… killed it?_

_Destroyed it would be a better term; S_arah's voice was full of disgust as she said this. A growl punctuated her statement.

_What is outside? I keep hearing noises. _Another spasm of pain rocked my body and I couldn't help but let a painful groan escape.

Sarah stayed silent for a while before responding.

_That is me._

_I don't understand. _

_Would you believe me if I told you vampires were not the only monsters that lived in this world?_

I couldn't answer. I couldn't tell if my brain could process anymore legends coming to life today, and even if it could, I couldn't think of anything else more terrifying that she could surprise me with. I was sadly mistaken.

_I am a werewolf._

My brain had had enough and I blacked out.

When I came around again, the burning in my body had sunk even lower, almost as if I was sitting a little too close to a fireplace with a heavy sweater on. My dreamless sleep had protected me from the haze that now started buzzing in my head again. I remembered exactly why I had suddenly passed out and it was almost as shocking as if I were hearing it fresh again.

A werewolf had saved me from a vampire. It sounded more like a plot from a bad movie than anything else.

_Sorry, you're not that lucky. _ Sarah's mind touched mine again. It seemed a little faint compared to the first time I had talked to her. Almost as if she was exhausted. _Good morning sleepyhead._

I opened my eyes and winced a bit. Something was wrong with my vision, though she had just told me it was morning, the sun shone through the tent as though there was nothing there. My eyes could see every beam that strained through the fabric that surrounded me. I brought my hand up automatically to my face to shield from the bright lights. A gasp passed my lips as I saw a faint glimmer from my skin everywhere the beam hit. I was sparkling, faintly.

_That is a result of the vampire venom solidifying the cells in your skin. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to stop that. _

I could hear the implication in her thoughts as clearly as I heard the pain in her whine from outside the tent. Sarah blamed herself for the continuing spread of venom.

_Please don't beat yourself up over this. This isn't your fault._

_It is not your fault either. If I would have gotten here sooner you wouldn't be in this predicament. And I couldn't do anything to help. _

I could tell there was no way to settle her mind on the matter. So I began to test parts of my body. I knew the day before that I couldn't move an inch because of the flames running through my entirety, but now that the pain seemed to become nothing more than a dull ache, I could move my arms and legs without much difficulty. Once I knew I could move my appendages, I pushed myself into a sitting position. My body moved fluidly almost as if it were responding not to the muscle movements, but to the thought of me wanting to sit up.

_Take it slow._ Sarah's voice rang with a protective overtone.

I leaned forward and reached for the zipper of the tent entrance. I paused before opening it. Did I really want to see what was beyond that door? And what about Sarah? I hadn't exactly seen the vampire that had attacked me, so was I willing to see another myth in the flesh? I laughed suddenly thinking about how I had already seen a part of myself, so technically I had already seen a part of another monster. A rumbling but weak chortle came from beyond the tent.

_Is it ok if I see you? I would like to know exactly who my savior is._ I asked tentatively.

_Yes, I think you should. There is a lot I need to share with you and it would be best to do it face to face since you seem to be able to manage through the pain._

I slowly unzipped the tent door and the flap fell forward. I heard twigs snapping as something big stood up from the side of the shelter. I didn't move and allowed Sarah to move forward into my field of vision. First a black nose tipped snout followed by the whitest fur covered face broke my field of vision. My eyes widened in stunned disbelief as she continued forward about twenty feet in front of the entrance of the tent. Other than the fact that she was as tall as a horse, she resembled any other wolf, and was covered head to tail in pure white hair. She turned her head to look right at me; her vivid eyes were a deep shade of amber.

I was somewhat amused at myself for at first thinking of a weird half man half dog version of a werewolf I've always imagined. But the amusement quickly subsided when I looked closer at her. I was wrong about pure white fur, her right front leg was slightly matted with what looked like dirt, but the dirt around there didn't have such a deep earthy shade of red.

_Is… is that, blood?_ I asked her.

_It's fine, don't worry about it now. There is a lot of information that I need to share with you before it's too late. _I watched as she slumped onto the forest floor.

_If you're hurt we need to get you to… _What was I going to say, a doctor? Yeah that would go swimmingly, a sparkling person and a wolf that stands larger than their shoulder…

_There is nothing anyone can do now, so don't think about it. _Sarah's voice rang with the protective overtone again but this time held a tint of command as well. Like a mother, whose child was worrying over a trivial matter. _ Don't try to argue there isn't enough time now. _She had accurately interpreted my thoughts tensing up to force the issue.

_What do you mean there is not enough time?_

Sarah gave a loud huff which sounded like a sigh. She looked me directly in the eyes.

_Taylor, I'm dying. Actually it would be better to say, I am already dead._

_What? _ I didn't realize I had gotten to my feet. I hadn't exited the tent so I quickly became tangled in the fabric. Without a second thought I grabbed the tent and yanked. There was a loud ripping sound and the cloth shred into pieces. I only gave it a quick though before turning my attention back on Sarah.

"What do you mean you are dying?" I didn't bother to think the words they just came out verbally. I was taken aback at the sound of my own voice; it seemed different than I remembered a little husky but with a very soft undertone that rang in my ears fluidly.

_I mean that if I were not tethered to you, I would already have died._

_What do you mean tethered? What is going on?_ The heat that still resonated through my body suddenly seemed to flare at the base of my spine. My hands balled into fists and I began to shake uncontrollably. Anger started to fill my mind.

Sarah of course felt it and my brain was suddenly filled with soothing thoughts. Comforting visions of running water, a mother rocking a child in her arms and humming a lullaby sweetly, the deep serenity of the forest. The rage quickly subsided and the fire at my spine went back to smoldering.

_I will explain everything if you stay calm. _Sarah's harsh voice was lessened by the weariness that resounded through it. I took a deep breath and without looking away from her, sat cross legged on the ground on top of the wreckage of the tent.

_Ok good. _ _I'll start by telling you I am a member of a tribe in Washington State. The Quileute's, and we are born with the ability to turn into werewolves when the presence of an enemy. In this case that vampire that attacked you. He showed up at our reservation about two weeks ago and he killed my best friend, Allison. I was so overcome with anger that in a blind rage I began tracking him. I had finally caught up with him as he attacked you. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him. _

_How many times do I have to tell you it's not your fault?_

_You'll never convince me it is not. _She stated stubbornly. _I was able to dispatch of the leech, but not before he got a good bite on my leg. After I disposed of his body I turned to where you were bellowing in pain. The fight had taken too long and the venom had already spread too far for me to suck it out. I felt helpless as I sat there watching you writhe in pain. And then I remembered a story my father had told me, about a prayer to the spirits of the earth. I knew it seemed silly, but I began to pray. Willing that my life energy be used to save you. I didn't really expect it to work, but I wanted it to. I didn't want you to live the life of a vampire. You were an innocent caught in the crossfire between two monsters and you didn't deserve that damnation. _

_I don't know when it happened, but I suddenly was able to _feel_ your presence and I knew the prayer was working. I was beginning to feel your pain, what you were going through. I didn't want you to suffer so I willed more of my life force._

_Why would you do that? Why would you give up your life force for me? _I asked, truly horrified that I was the reason Sarah as dying. Was her guilt so much that she would give up living to save me?

_I didn't mention it earlier, but vampire venom is very dangerous to us werewolves. It's poisonous and the leech bit me good, there was too much venom, I would have been dead by the end of that night if I hadn't managed to tether my life to yours."_

Esme's gasp pulled me out of my storytelling stupor again. I looked into her eyes and saw she knew where the story was going. I nodded in her direction.

"You mean to tell us that the moment your life ended so would hers?" Esme's lower lip curled down in a pout and I was sure if she could, she would have tears welling. Rose's had raised up to her mouth in disbelief, and Alice nudged into Jaspers chest. Jasper threw his arm around her protectively, hugging her close.

"Yes," I stated plainly. "I was filled with guilt when I came to the same conclusion. Sarah was on borrowed time. The vampire myth was very clear that we don't have beating hearts. At that time mine was still in motion, though it was beating much faster than a normal human by now. Time was slipping away fast. Sarah's body was weak but her mind was solid and clear. She told me about her tribe and the magic that flowed through their veins. She told me about her family, how she had left them to chase after the vampire that killed her best friend. She didn't know a lot about vampires, her knowledge was only based on what her grandfather taught her, and that mostly consisted on how to out maneuver and kill a vampire. We discussed my family, I was sure they would be worried sick when I didn't show up at home within the next two days because there was no way I was going back. I was a dangerous monster now.

We talked late into the night. The moon was directly above us when I was suddenly struck with a wave of exhaustion. I didn't want to sleep; I didn't want to leave Sarah alone. I forced myself to keep talking, to get each sentence out, but I lost in the end. I fell suddenly into darkness.

I woke the next morning abruptly, the sun had not broken the horizon yet, but something was wrong. My heart was beating faster than even the previous day. Over the humming bird beat I could hear Sarah very close by, her breathing labored. I could just barely distinguish her weak heartbeat, the throbbing so slow. I got up quickly and moved over to where she was laying. She had not moved from the night before.

_Sarah?_

_Taylor, it's time for us to part for now._

_No, you can't leave me like this. Please, don't leave me. _I wanted to cry, but no tears would come. A strangled sob sound wrenched through my throat.

_Can I ask you to do me a favor?_

_Anything._

_Around my left leg is a leather strap with a wood carved figurine on it._

My eyes shifted to where she said and there against the white was a dark strap.

_After I'm gone, I want you to send that back to my husband. He made it for me before we had our son. Please mail it back to him, don't tell him what happened. Tell him I love him and our children so much. _

_I will Sarah._ If it was possible, my heart started beating faster. I was aware that it felt hotter than it had the day before but it didn't hurt. The heat felt like something else entirely. I didn't pay much attention to it. I looked back into Sarah's eyes.

_Taylor, try to stay out of trouble. _I grinned sadly at her attempt at humor. _I know you'll be a good person. Though vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies, I have a good feeling about you. _

_I wish I were as sure of myself as you are of me. _Her eyes found mine, and her snout parted in a sad attempt of a wolfy smile. I rested my hand on her neck. I knew what was coming. My heart gave a sudden burst of speed and within a second went still. I looked deep into Sarah's golden eyes as I heard her heart give one final lub. The light of the morning sun broke above the trees. The rich purples and oranges reflected in her eyes.

_It's so beautiful, the sun._

Sarah's head slumped forward and her eyes closed. I couldn't feel her anymore.


End file.
